Henry Leon White
Napoleon White '''(Brooklyn NY 1/8/92) meglio conosciuto con il suo ring name '''Henry Leon White è un wrestler americano attualmente sotto contratto con la Extreme Combat Federation Gli Inizi Da sempre amante del wrestling le sue sole doti atletiche non riescono a farlo emergere finchè un giorno arriva la svolta: il ritrovamento di un’ antico libro di famiglia che contiene al suo interno tutte le favole che hanno caratterizzato l’ infanzia di Henry. Questo “segno” fa nascere la gimmick del “principe sognatore” che da una decisa sterzata verso il successo alla carriera del giovane lottatore che in pochissimo si ritrova a calcare i ring di una delle più importanti federazioni indipendenti del circuito statunitense la TPPW in contemporanea con un contratto major con l' europea ECF. TPPW e fallimento prematuro In contemporanea con il contratto major offertogli dalal ECF arriva la chiamata di un' ambizioso progetto indipendente americano chiamato Total Pain Pro Wrestling. Le premesse per questo progetto sono delle migliori: un roste competitivo, molti volti nuovi e originals (tra i quali figura anche il principe azzurro), l' assenza di una pesante storia alle spalle e, quindi, tutti i presupposti per fare bene. Purtroppo, invece, la TPPW non è nata sotto una buona stella ed Henry non sarà per nulla fortunato durante la permanenza in questa federazione. Dopo le prime vittorie convincenti infatti gli viene, durante il periodo estivo, promesso dalla dirigenza il ruolo di primo campione light heavyweight (titolo minore) ma il principe azzurro si infortuna ad un ginocchio durante un house show ECF ed è costretto a stare lontano dal ring fino a settembre perdendo l' appuntamento con l' oro. Il ritorno non è per nulla sponsorizzato ma il principe riesce di nuovo colpire nel segno e stavolta tutto sembra ingranare per il meglio. Per lui parte un feud con "The Nobleman" Daniel Stuart, navigato performer inglese, che sembra veramente promettere grandi cose ma a due settimane effettive dall' inizio di questo feud l' intera federazione chiude i battenti lasciando HLW e Stuart con un palmo di naso. Il periodo passato in TPPW concede però ad Henry la visibilità necessaria per essere scelto come membro del roster ufficiale della rinomatissima "super-fed" italiana chiamata Raven Project gestita dal leggendario Red Revolution Raven, per altro compagno di roster del principe azzurro in ECF. ECF (2012 - present) 'Debutto e Feud con Artemis' L' avventura di maggior successo di Henry è sicuramente quella della ECF. La federazione monegasca gli offre un contratto praticamente senza che Henry abbia avuto esperienze importanti e subito lo catapulta in un feud per il titolo Zero Gravity, alloro dedicato agli high flyers come il principe azzurro è, allora detanuto da Artemis. L' idea di Henry e della dirigenza è quella di sfruttare la sua bizzarra gimmick in parallelo all' essere l' unica lottatrice donna della federazione di Artemis per creare dapprima un rapporto tra i due e poi una rivalità. Henry si assicura questa fiducia stupendo nel ring con il suo stile atipico e coinvolgendo da subito i tifosi tuttavia il feud non andrà come previsto perchè Artemis deciderà di intraprendere una lotta con la società per il rinnovo del proprio contratto. Le apparizioni della estone diventeranno sempre più sporadiche e così Henry dovrà portare avanti tutto da solo fino al match conclusivo di Back To Violence 2012. Infortunio e Feud per l' Underground Title Liberatosi del fardello di questo feud Henry parteciperà al tour estivo che la federazione, vista la sospensione del network degli show settimanali durante il periodo estivo, aveva intrapreso. Proprio durante una tappa di questo tour Henry rimediò il brutto infortunio al ginocchio che tra le altre cose gli fece mancare l'appuntamento titolato in TPPW. L' infortunio non permetterà ad Henry di tornare attivo prima di ottobre dove al suo ritorno sarà pronto ad aspettarlo un feud con il campione della neonata Underground Division il libico Port gas Bret. Henry attribuirà al proprio rivale l' appellativo di Pinocchio visto il costante vantarsi del campione di essere "il più grande underground champion della storia" nonostante egli isa l' unico campione ug della storia della federazione. I due intraprenderanno un' accesa rivalità ma nelle contese oneste Henry si dimostrerà sempre migliore. Bret non lo ammetterà mai ma se ne renderà ben presto conto e questo lo porterà a barare ad ogni possibilità di farlo cosa che gli garantirà di detenere il titolo nella prima contesa titolata tra i due al ppv Hallowen Massacre '''grazie ad uno schienamento irregolare. Il campione ha ormai capito che contro Henry non può vincere regolarmente e per questo costringe il principe ad una serie di sfide senza senso con uan shot sempre promessa ma mai concessa. Questo continuo rimandare irrita il general manager dell' underground division '''Jason Page il quale mette Henry e Bret insieme in un match valido per i titoli di coppia che i due, a sorpresa, riescono a vincere laureandosi quindi campioni di coppia. Regno da campione di coppia Henry sembra accantonare da subito la rivalità con Bret in favore di una convivenza pacifica tra i due perchè crede che l' importante sia essere campione indipendentemente dal titolo e quindi vuole ottenere il meglio da questa esperienza ; Bret invece egoisticamente pretende tutti i riflettori e mal digerisce le prestazioni del principe azzurro che tendono ad oscurlarlo. Il rapporto disfunzionale dei due va avanti per lungo tempo e, nonostante i due riescano in qualche modo a sconfiggere ogni singolo avversario che gli venga posto davanti, Bret non riesce proprio ad accettare il ruolo di secondo e, raggiunto il punto di rottura, colpisce Henry durante un match valevole per le cinture facendo subire al principe il pin che costa ad entrambi il titolo. Da quel momento anche Henry è disposto a mettere da parte il suo buon cuore e per questo comincia ad assillare Bret con sfide su sfide che alla fine il campione Underground non può più permettersi di rifiutare. La lunga rivalità tra i due culminerà in un "I respect you match" (variazione dell' i quit match) tenutosi ad I <3 Violence che permetterà ad Henry non solo di ottenere un ammissione di rispetto dal proprio arci-rivale ma anche il titolo di Underground Champion ECF ! Underground Champion e feud con Black Henry dopo aver conquistato la cintura intraprenderà una serie di provanti battaglie hardcore per difendere la stessa durante le quali sarà spesso costretto a mettere da parte il proprio codice d' onore pur di riuscire a portare a casa la vittoria. Archiviata la pratica Bret, Henry si ritroverà di fronte un nuovo avversario il "metal head" e membro dei Sons of Anarchy, a cui lui attribuirà l' alter-ego dell' uomo di latta del mago di Oz, Ryan Black con il quale incrocerà le spade, in senso letterale visto che durante il match i due si esibiranno in un duello di kendo stick, ad Happy F-easter 2013 riuscendo a rimanere campione. Game Of Thrones 2 Henry sarà scelto per partecipare alla seconda edizione del torneo inter-fed Game of Thrones che prevedeva, nella fase iniziale, la creazione di tag team con partner selezionati per sorteggio casuale tra gli altri partecipanti del torneo. Per il principe azzurro il compagno designato sarà Robert Dumas, stella assoluta della GWF, ed insieme a lui creerà gli Un-happy ending: un tag team istantaneamente leggendario che trovava nelle due personalità completamente opposte dei due componenti, un cuore puro e un bastardo. Gli Un-happy ending termineranno primi nella classifica della fase a gironi del torneo. Nella seconda fase gli Un-happy ending saranno costretti a sciogliersi e a scontrarsi l'uno contro l'altro ed Henry, con un risultato del tutto inaspettato, riuscirà a continuare la sua striscia di vittorie (era stato sempre Henry ad ottenere lo schienamento vincente nei match di coppia) e a sconfiggere il pluri-campione del mondo per qualificarsi alla finale che si dovrà tenere ad ECF Cold War e nella quale Henry dovrà sfidare Shane Hero in rappresentanza della WFS. Henry uscirà vincitore dal torneo confermando quindi quello che lui riteneva essere il suo destino e passando da principe a vero e proprio re del ring. Purtroppo la vittoria del torneo e della shot al titolo massimo della ECF corrisponderà con un periodo di crisi economica della federazione che sarà costretta a licenziare il principe azzurro, che nel frattempo aveva subito un brutto infortunio. Per questo motivo Henry lascerà l'ECF e il mondo del wrestling prima di aver conoronato il suo sogno. Raven Project (2012 - present) La militanza nei circuiti indipendenti e la positivissima impressione fatta da Henry sin dal principio del suo stint in ECF valgono al principe azzurro una convocazione di prestigio nella "super fed" gestita dal leggendario Red Revolution Raven. Henry apparirà a R³volution #6 '''combattendo contro il leggendario '''Aaron Kirk uscendo sconfitto. Nonostante la sconfitta la prestazione offerta è stata una delle migliori della carriera tanto che l' owner della''' WTF''' (fed di sviluppo della WFS al quale l' R-Pro si appoggia) abbia dichiarato nei riguardi proprio di HLW " ''non so quanto successo abbia altrove, ma se fosse un rookie e fosse in WTF sarebbe già Campione"'' Henry parteciperà al super-show targato R-Pro chiamato Raven Project “THE LAST SHOW ON THE EARTH” '''partecipando ad una battle royal valevole per l' unificazione dei titoli '''PWGP Jr. Heavweight '''e TPPW Light Heavyweight che vedrà tra i partecipanti, tra gli altri, anche l' owner della federazione stessa e detentore di uno dei due titoli messi in palio Red Revolution Raven. Henry riuscirà a sorpresa a trionfare venendo incoronato primo ''Undisputed World Cruiserweight Champion'' della storia. Henry difenderà per la prima volta la cintura con successo contro Calvin Donovan a '''R³volution #9 e poi una seconda volta contro Aenigma a R³volution #10: TURBO. La perdita del titolo arriverà in quel di R-Pro "R³volution #12: 8th King of Rome MMXIII" nel primo round di questo particolare torneo dopo uno spettacolare match contro Nadapal Klose Nel Wrestling Finisher: *Happy Ending (Diving Double Foot Stomp) *Fairytale (Standing Guilliotine Choke) volte in rope hung *Happly Ever After (Phoenix Splash) rarissimamente Trademarks: *Spell Breaker (Feint shining wizard transitioned into a reverse roundhouse kick) *Wonderland Lock (Rope hung Boston crab) *Jiminy Crikect’s Umbrella (Rope hung Figure Four Necklock) *Follow the White Rabbit ( Rope hung Cross Armbreaker) *Magic Beanstalk (Rope hung Crucifix Armbar) *Redhood’s Wolf Trap (Rope hung Arm Trap) *Do You Believe In Fables ? (Double Foot Stomp) Theme Music: *Hedwigs Theme - Harry Potter Soundtrack (ECF) *OUAT Main Theme - OUAT Soundtrack (TPPW & R-Pro) Championships and Accomplishments Extreme Championship Federation: *Game of Thrones 2 Tournamet winner *1 time ECF Tag Team Champion (with Portgas Bret) *1 time ECF Underground Champion *2013 best Underground Champion *2013 best Tag Team Champion (with Portgas Bret) Raven Project: *1 time R-Pro Undisputed World Cruiserweight Champion (longest reigning) Category:Wrestler Americani Category:ECF Wrestlers Category:TPPW Wrestlers